Typologie des erreurs à commettre absolument
by mokoshna
Summary: La scolarité d'Albus Severus Potter est comme un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il ne faudrait pas faire en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Mais voilà, il ne le fait pas exprès. Heureusement que Scorpius est là... Pré-slash, Al/Scorpius.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Typologie des erreurs à commettre absolument dans sa scolarité

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Couple :** Al/Scorpius

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Chers papa, maman et Lily,_

_Je suis arrivé sain et sauf à Poudlard. James m'a présenté à ses amis et il leur a dit qu'il était le seul qui avait le droit de m'embêter. On a découvert le lac, c'était super beau. J'ai même cru voir un tentacule du poulpe géant, mais Hagrid a dit qu'il était en train de faire la sieste, alors je n'ai pas eu peur. Il nous a quand même arrosés en passant._

_À part Hagrid, il y avait trois autres élèves avec moi : une fille brune avec des nattes qui a dit s'appeler Cynthia Hopkins, un garçon (ou une fille, je ne suis pas très sûr) qui s'appelait Kim Zabini et Scorpius Malefoy. C'était bizarre au début parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, mais quand on est arrivé il m'a donné une bague qu'il avait au doigt et il m'a dit qu'il me protégerai toujours. C'était gentil de sa part, alors j'ai pris la bague et je l'ai remercié, comme vous me l'avez appris. Il ne voulait pas me quitter, on est allé ensemble à la cérémonie de répartition._

_La Salle Commune est exactement comme tu m'as raconté, maman, avec le plafond qui reflète le ciel et tout. Il faisait un temps d'orage, mais alors la directrice est apparue et elle a imposé le silence. Tu avais raison, papa, elle est vraiment impressionnante. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la voyais tous les jours à l'époque où tu étais ici._

_James n'a pas arrêté de me faire des grimaces de sa table pendant qu'on attendait notre tour pour le Choixpeau. Quel nigaud, il m'a raconté n'importe quoi, c'est pas grand-chose de mettre un vieux chapeau sur la tête ! Quand mon tour est arrivé, je n'avais presque plus peur, même si j'ai trébuché sur le tapis au moment d'y aller tellement j'étais nerveux. La salle entière s'est mise à rire, mais McGonagall leur a jeté un regard méchant et tout le monde s'est tu. Ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps parce dès que le Choixpeau a clamé que j'allais à Serpentard, ils se sont tous mis à reparler entre eux._

_C'était pas si terrible, en fait. Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement à la table des Serpentards quand je suis arrivé en tremblant, mais Scorpius m'a fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui et ils n'ont plus rien dit. Kim Zabini aussi est venu avec nous. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de dire à papa que sa mère lui passe le bonjour. C'est vrai qu'elle est sortie avec toi, papa ? Kim m'a dit qu'elle était très populaire, à l'époque. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, mais comme les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes et qu'il dort avec Scorpius et moi, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un garçon. Je vérifierai plus tard pour être sûr._

_James me fait la tête, mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est montré impoli envers Scorpius quand il a voulu me présenter ses amis plus âgés ? Il va sans doute vous raconter n'importe quoi dans sa lettre. Ne le croyez pas, c'est lui qui a commencé à jeter un sort à McNair. Ils ont fini tous les deux à l'infirmerie, alors on peut dire qu'ils ont fait match nul, même si James ne démords pas du contraire._

_Le directeur de la maison doit avoir au moins cinq cent ans et s'appelle Parkinson. Scorpius m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt prendre sa retraite, il serait temps parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à parler. On ne sait pas encore qui va le remplacer, Scorpius aimerait bien que ce soit quelqu'un de la famille de sa mère mais il préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant._

_Je vais bien, un peu fatigué peut-être. Je vous joint une copie de mon emploi du temps. On commence demain par un cours de potions, j'ai hâte. Scorpius m'a dit que c'était sa matière préférée et il m'a même proposé de l'aider si j'avais des difficultés._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Albus._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Typologie des erreurs à commettre absolument dans sa scolarité

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Couple :** Al/Scorpius

**Notes :** J'ai modifié un peu ce chapitre par rapport à sa première publication, en rajoutant quelques petites choses.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Oublier ses affaires de classe... surtout le jour où vous en avez le plus besoin<strong>

Il y avait une marche branlante dans le deuxième escalier mouvant qui menait à la salle où se déroulait le cours de botanique. La treizième en partant du haut, plus exactement. N'importe quel élève en dehors des Première année qui venaient d'arriver savait cela. Le truc, c'était de ne pas marcher dessus, car quelle que soit la manière dont on s'y appuyait, elle finissait toujours par céder. Tous les efforts de Laharty, le concierge, n'y faisaient rien : c'est à croire qu'elle avait été enchantée pour vous faire culbuter la tête la première au moindre passage.

Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y appuyer, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'accident, bien au contraire. Une tradition s'était depuis longtemps instaurée parmi les élèves de l'école : à savoir, quel serait le premier à faire remarquer à Albus Potter qu'il allait incessamment sous peu finir la cervelle étalée deux étages plus bas s'il ne faisait pas attention à cette fichue marche.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alastair Kingsley de jouer au bon samaritain. Il le faisait souvent, du reste : en tant que préfet, il jugeait que c'était là un de ses devoirs primordiaux que de sauver une vie, et ce quelle que soit sa maison d'origine.

– Fais gaffe à toi, Al. Tu vas tomber.

– Hum ?

Comme d'habitude, il fallut au moins deux élèves pour éviter à Al, illustre fils d'Harry Potter le Survivant et accessoirement meilleur ami de Scorpius Malefoy, de se rompre le cou de manière fort disgracieuse. Al fit un sourire éclatant à Cynthia Hopkins qui lui bloquait le passage. Cynthia faisait partie de ses amis les plus dévoués depuis leur arrivée ensemble dans la barque de Hagrid, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle avait tendance à lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs mais comme il la laissait copier ses devoirs de botanique avant de venir en cours, elle pouvait aisément lui accorder la faveur de lui sauver la vie.

– Plaît-il ?

– La marche, lui dit Cynthia en secouant la tête, faisant sauter ses nattes sur ses épaules. Tu as encore oublié qu'elle était là.

Al lui jeta un regard confus.

– La quoi ?

– La marche, fit Alastair avec un soupir. Celle sur laquelle tu allais marcher si Cynthia et moi on ne t'avait pas arrêté. La même sur laquelle tu essayes toujours de trébucher depuis qu'on va en botanique ensemble. Tu te souviens ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Al. Il était comme ça, Al : ses parents l'avaient moulé dans la meilleure pâte possible mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait tenir toute seule. Régulièrement, sa mère contactait ses professeurs et ses amis pour savoir s'il avait passé le mois en un seul morceau. La réponse n'était pas toujours positive.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Cynthia. Toi aussi, Alastair.

– Comment tu fais pour te lever le matin ? soupira Cynthia. C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas encore mort avec tout ça !

Al haussa les épaules. Se prendre un poutre ou deux, trébucher régulièrement sur ses pieds ou finir à l'infirmerie à cause d'un philtre de décoloration qu'il avait ingurgité par erreur en cours de potions ne semblait jamais le déranger. Il avait d'autres soucis, comme savoir si la couleur des cheveux d'Amelia Abbot étaient blond doré ou blond cendré ou si les elfes de maison préféraient les chaussettes rayées ou plutôt celles à pois.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en danger de mort, dit-il en leur jetant un regard surpris.

– C'est parce que ton Malefoy te protège et qu'il nous menace de nous rendre la vie impossible si on ne fait pas pareil quand il n'est pas là, fit remarquer Galaad Thomas, un garçon aux cils tellement longs qu'on le prenait parfois pour une fille. Sérieusement, Al. Fais attention à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que donne un Malefoy fou de rage. Déjà qu'il est pas commode en temps normal...

Al fit une moue boudeuse.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Scorpius est très gentil. C'est juste que vous ne lui laissez pas sa chance.

– C'est plutôt lui qui ne veut pas nous en laisser, dit Alastair. Tu es le seul avec qui il se comporte en être humain, Al. Faudrait que tu comprennes ça un jour.

– Tu en parles comme si c'était un horrible monstre...

Personne n'osa répondre. À quoi bon ? Malgré toutes les évidences qui montraient que Scorpius Malefoy était loin d'être la personne la plus agréable à fréquenter, Al n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que son meilleur ami était un trésor de gentillesse et de générosité. Comme si cela pouvait être possible avec un Malefoy, à plus forte raison celui-là.

Al fit un sourire radieux à ses amis. Il était mignon, pensa Cynthia. Très mignon, même : les cheveux noirs joliment arrangés grâce à une lotion que lui avait offert Scorpius, les yeux d'un joli vert émeraude, il avait un visage d'ange et le caractère qui allait avec. Rien à voir avec son meilleur ami et gardien, Scorpius Malefoy, qui avait déjà à quinze ans une sinistre réputation parmi ses camarades. Quel dommage qu'il se soit acoquiné avec ce genre de personnage ! Avec un héritage comme le sien, on aurait pourtant pu croire qu'Al était au-delà de toute association avec des enfants d'anciens Mangemorts. Mais comme le répétait Galaad à qui voulait l'entendre, Potter junior avait comme qui dirait un peu trop assimilé la leçon de papa en donnant sa chance aux Serpentards. D'ailleurs, tout le monde, à commencer par sa famille, se demandait comment il avait fait pour finir là. Son caractère maladroit et ses airs d'enfant de chœur ne collaient pas du tout avec l'image des membres de cette maison.

– On devrait se dépêcher, dit Galaad. Le professeur Londubat n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard à son cours.

– Il fera rien à Al, fit remarquer Cynthia. Et on peut s'en tirer si on lui dit que nous, c'était parce qu'on était en train de lui sauver la vie. Ce qui est vrai.

Alastair leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Il avait toujours été leur chef, celui qui prenait les bonnes décisions et qui défendait les plus faibles et ceux qui avaient subi une injustice. C'était dans son sang, plaisantait souvent Galaad. Avec un père premier ministre de la magie, ce n'était guère étonnant. Personne ne doutait qu'il finirait préfet-en-chef d'ici deux ans, si tout se passait bien et si Scorpius Malefoy ne l'éliminait pas parce qu'il avait failli à sa mission de protéger Al de toute tentative de suicide non voulue et non préméditée.

– On va éviter les excuses inutiles, dit-il, légèrement nerveux. Al, tu as fait tomber ton livre.

– Ah, merci.

Al se baissa pour ramasser son livre de botanique. Ce faisant, le reste de ses affaires dégringola dans l'escalier dans un horrible fatras, à la grande consternation de ses amis. Son pouvoir légendaire avait encore frappé : un mélange de maladresse incontrôlable et de manque-de-bolite aiguë qui déconcertait le plus aguerri, le plus patient et le plus compréhensif des professeurs.

– Oups.

Galaad se frappa le front du plat de la main. C'était son geste fétiche à chaque fois que quelqu'un de son entourage immédiat faisait quelque chose de stupide, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, arrivait si souvent qu'il en avait quelquefois le front tout rouge.

– Bien joué, Merlin, siffla-t-il. Si tu voulais qu'on finisse tous en retenue, t'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

– Ne tente pas le sort, grommela Alastair. On n'a pas besoin d'un autre accident.

Il se tourna vers Al, l'air passablement épuisé.

– Pense à fermer correctement ton sac, la prochaine fois. Viens, on va ramasser tout ça.

– Pardon.

– Aidez-moi, vous autres. À ce rythme-là, on n'arrivera jamais dans les temps.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Cynthia en se baissant à son tour. Un vrai miracle.

xxx

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Neville Londubat était un bon professeur, quoique assez strict à ses heures. À l'arrivée (tardive) des quatre derniers élèves de son cours, il cessa de déblatérer sur les bienfaits de la laitue des chiens, ou plus communément appelée chiendent, pour leur jeter un regard sévère qui en glaça plus d'un. Alastair, Cynthia et Galaad étaient paralysés de crainte Al, quant à lui, regardait un escargot qui bavait tranquillement sur le mur. Il devait bien être le deuxième élève dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard à ne pas être intimidé par le professeur Londubat, le premier étant Scorpius Malefoy et ce pour des raisons totalement différentes.

– Vous êtes très en retard, tonna Neville.

– On est désolé, bafouilla Alastair, le seul qui avait assez de cran pour le faire. Al a perdu ses affaires dans l'escalier et on a mis dix minutes au moins pour retrouver sa plume qui était coincée sous une armure...

Neville poussa un léger soupir. L'excuse, quoique faible, était crédible : il connaissait assez le jeune Albus pour cela. C'était décidément une vraie calamité, ce garçon : il était d'une maladresse indescriptible, oubliait ses affaires la moitié du temps, et quand ce n'était pas le cas il trouvait le moyen de les faire tomber même dans la plus improbable des situations. En un sens, Al lui rappelait un peu lui-même dans sa jeunesse, en pire. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer : il avait beau aimer ce qu'il était devenu, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait à qui que ce soit de subir les mêmes déboires qu'il avait connus du temps de ses vertes années.

– Allez vous asseoir, dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Vous me ferez le devoir de la page 134 en plus pour la semaine prochaine.

– Bien, monsieur ! firent trois voix à l'unisson.

– Quoi ? sursauta Al, tiré de sa rêverie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Je t'expliquerai, chuchota Cynthia.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir. Comme toujours, Al se mit à côté d'Alastair tandis que juste derrière eux, Cynthia prit place entre la fenêtre et Galaad. Ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main, ces trois-là. Neville sourit. Ils iraient loin, à n'en pas douter. C'étaient de bons enfants et des Gryffondors pure souche. La présence d'Al parmi eux était d'autant plus étonnante : en plus d'être un Serpentard (quoique un très mauvais représentant des traits de cette maison, il fallait l'admettre), il traînait avec ce Scorpius Malefoy qui ne faisait aucun effort pour s'accorder avec ceux qui n'étaient pas « dignes de lui ». On se demandait bien où ce garçon avait acquis ce type de raisonnement, tiens. C'était un bon élève, à n'en pas douter, mais si imbu de lui-même et des qualités de sa maison et de sa famille qu'il en oubliait que la paix avait été instaurée depuis belle lurette en Grande-Bretagne. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec Malefoy père sûrement, ce comportement ne pouvait être sain sur la durée. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, des rumeurs inquiétantes qui ramenaient Neville loin en arrière, du temps où Drago était soupçonné de travailler en cachette pour Voldemort. D'accord, la suite des événements avait donné raison aux mauvaises langues, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que son héritier était obligé de suivre ses traces... surtout en l'absence d'un Seigneur des ténèbres actuel.

Neville soupira. La classe d'abord, les sermons ensuite.

– Maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit-il d'une voix forte, je vais pouvoir continuer. Comme je disais, j'espère pour vous que vous avez pensé à emmener vos amulettes de plénitude comme je vous l'ai demandé la semaine dernière, sans quoi le reste du cours risque de s'avérer particulièrement pénible, croyez-moi. Le jeune Fentley garde encore les cicatrices de son erreur. Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de son accident l'année dernière ? Vous aurez aussi besoin de vos notes sur les dragonniers à fleurs irisées.

Al se raidit brusquement. Neville le vit attraper son sac, le fouiller de manière frénétique avant de renverser une partie de son contenu sur la table. Puis il leva la main, tout penaud.

– Oui, Al ?

– Euh... je crois que j'ai oublié ça.

– Quoi ? soupira Neville. L'amulette ou les notes ?

– Les deux ?

Neville poussa un grognement résigné. Il fallait s'y attendre. Al oubliait _toujours_ quelque chose, que ce soit sa plume, ses livres ou ses notes du cours précédent. Et malgré tout, il arrivait à garder un niveau acceptable. Allez savoir.

– Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai une en plus en prévision de cas de ce genre. Alastair, tu partageras tes notes avec Al.

– Oui, monsieur.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Al, il ne le faisait pas exprès. En plus, lui attribuer une punition supplémentaire était inutile, puisqu'il risquait de l'oublier sitôt le cours fini. Il n'empêche, il fallait qu'il se concentre davantage, surtout cette année où il devait passer son BUSE. Neville se promit d'en parler avec Ginny le soir même, par feu parlant. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, et au moins Ginny serait heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son plus jeune fils, aussi inquiétantes fussent-elles.

– Bon, c'est réglé. Maintenant, ouvrez tous vos livres à la page 209...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Typologie des erreurs à commettre absolument dans sa scolarité

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Couple :** Al/Scorpius

**Notes :** J'ai rallongé le chapitre 1 en rajoutant certaines choses, rien de très significatif mais cela donne un peu plus de détails sur les relations entre personnages. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, j'essaierai d'updater le plus régulièrement possible (me connaissant c'est pas gagné mais j'aime beaucoup cette histoire donc je ferai le nécessaire).

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fréquenter la pire clique de l'école<strong>

Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que la table des Serpentards était à éviter absolument quand on voulait garder un minimum de foi en l'humanité. La partie réservée aux Cinquième année, en particulier, en faisait frissonner plus d'un. Entre les regards assassins que vous jetaient Samuel Goyle et Mandy Parkinson et le fait que la seule présence de Scorpius Malefoy suffisait à apeurer les élèves les plus nerveux, il n'était pas étonnant de voir certains passer en trombe en entrant dans la Grande Salle, afin d'éviter le plus possible de se retrouver en leur compagnie.

Le seul moment où on pouvait espérer passer sans aucun problème était celui où Albus Potter arrivait dans la salle, flanqué de ses gardes du corps du jour qui variaient selon le cours qu'il avait eu juste avant. C'était souvent ses propres camarades de Serpentard, mais il arrivait qu'il fût entouré de personnes venant d'autres maisons, comme après le cours de botanique ou celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Cela ne dérangeait personne, en général : on s'accordait à dire que de tous les Serpentards ayant foulé le sol de l'école, il était de loin le plus inoffensif.

Ce jour-là, il était sans surprise accompagné du plus fameux trio de Gryffondors de leur promotion, à savoir Alastair Kingsley, Cynthia Hopkins et Galaad Thomas. Trois bons éléments de l'école, trois jeunes gens largement appréciés de leurs professeurs qui avaient plus d'une fois prouvé leur maturité et leur intégrité. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal : il fallait au moins cela pour que Scorpius Malefoy leur accorde le privilège d'être les accompagnateurs d'Al (il refusait d'admettre qu'ils pussent être autre chose que cela, et lorsqu'Al parlait d'eux comme des « amis » il faisait toujours la sourde oreille).

– Vous en avez mis du temps, grogna Scorpius quand ils arrivèrent devant lui. Le déjeuner a commencé depuis dix minutes au moins.

Al lui fit un sourire désarmant qui acheva de faire disparaître toute trace d'irritation qui restait en lui.

– Désolé, Mal, dit-il en le désignant par son surnom habituel. Hagrid nous a montré une licorne pour le cours et on était tellement fasciné qu'on a failli oublier de rentrer.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Faites confiance à Al pour rester scotché devant une chose aussi futile qu'un cheval à corne. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et se mit en devoir de remplir son assiette de pommes de terre et de ragoût de mouton.

– Dépêche-toi de manger avant que ça refroidisse. J'espère que tu t'es lavé les mains ?

– On est passé par les toilettes avant de venir, dit Alastair. Les cours d'Hagrid ont beau être passionnants, on finit toujours un peu crotté à la fin.

Scorpius se fit un devoir de l'ignorer. Alastair fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Scorpius le snobait et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ennemis mais on pouvait à peine dire qu'ils étaient camarades, tellement Scorpius s'évertuait à occulter de son réseau social tout ce qui n'était pas un tant soit peu Serpentard. Alastair hocha la tête en direction d'Al.

– Bon, à la prochaine, Al.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ! Et bon appétit, ajouta Al en se plongeant de bon cœur dans sa nourriture.

Scorpius s'aperçut à peine de leur départ, tout occupé qu'il était à servir un verre de jus de raisin à Al. Il grogna de mécontentement en le voyant s'essuyer le bout des lèvres sur sa manche. Quand apprendrait-il à se comporter en vrai Serpentard ? Scorpius avait beau l'adorer, il y avait des moments où ses manières l'exaspéraient.

– Ta manche n'est pas faite pour ça. Prends une serviette.

– Ah, oui, merci. Goûte un peu ça, Mal, ce pain à l'ail est délicieux ! Tu crois que je pourrais en prendre un peu pour cet après-midi ?

– Prends ce que tu veux, mais tiens-toi correctement. Et ferme la bouche quand tu manges.

– Désolé. Ah, il faut que je te montre le crin de licorne que j'ai obtenu tout-à-l'heure ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais il vient d'être coupé, alors il est encore très puissant. Hagrid a dit que c'était rare qu'une licorne accepte de se faire prendre ainsi un peu de son crin. Elle devait bien m'aimer.

– Il n'y a personne qui ne t'aime pas, dit Scorpius avec chaleur.

– Tu crois ?

– Je le sais.

Le sourire que lui fit Al était si doux, si éclatant que Scorpius se sentit fondre un petit peu, rien qu'un peu. Ce qui soit dit en passant, n'arrangeait pas son image de mauvaise graine et futur criminel notoire. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il entendit Mandy ricaner derrière lui.

– Tu as quelque chose à dire, Parkinson ?

– Rien que tu ne saches déjà, Malefoy, fit Mandy avec un rictus moqueur. Les pommes de terre sont bonnes, Al ?

Le visage d'Al s'illumina. Allez savoir pourquoi, il appréciait énormément Mandy.

– Excellentes ! Tu en veux un peu ?

– Non merci, ce n'est pas très en accord avec mon régime. Proposes-en à Goyle, je suis sûre qu'il en voudra.

Samuel tendit son assiette en direction d'Al. Celle-ci était déjà pleine de frites et de rôti. Al ajouta les pommes de terre par-dessus le tout, les faisant tenir en un équilibre précaire. Par miracle, rien de tomba, mais maintenant Samuel se retrouvait avec une mini-montagne de nourriture en face de lui, ce qui semblait le ravir au plus haut point. Il avait toujours été très gourmand, comme le prouvait son gabarit de géant : un mètre quatre-vingts et presque cent kilos de muscles et de graisse mêlés, le tout associé à un visage de troll qui terrifiait la moitié des élèves. À côté de lui, Mandy Parkinson, une frêle jeune fille blonde à la langue acérée, paraissait trop menue pour pouvoir même le fréquenter sans se faire écraser par sa masse, et pourtant personne n'était dupe : d'eux deux, c'était elle qui commandait.

– Après ça, va pas te plaindre d'avoir faim en cours de potions, dit-elle.

– J'ai toujours faim, répondit simplement Samuel. C'est dans mes gènes.

– La bonne excuse. Tiens, prends au moins un peu de légumes, gros patapouf. C'est bon pour ce que tu as.

– Les pommes de terre, c'est des légumes, non ?

– Techniquement, ça peut être considéré comme des légumes, même s'il s'agit plus de féculents dans la famille des aliments, dit Al.

– Toi, ne t'en mêle pas. Malefoy, tiens ta chose un peu mieux.

– Je pourrais dire la même chose de la tienne, fit Scorpius avec mépris en désignant Samuel du menton.

Mandy ricana. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours été une garce capable du pire. C'était rassurant, quelque part : Scorpius n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir qui lui avait fait une crasse dans la salle commune des Serpentards, par exemple. Même si ce n'était pas Mandy, elle était assez possessive dans son genre pour l'aider à retrouver le coupable et à le punir de la pire des manières. C'était _elle_ son ennemi juré, que diable ! Personne ne touchait à la personne de Scorpius Malefoy sans qu'elle ait donné son accord ! Étrangement, Al n'était pas concerné par leur petite guerre. On pouvait même dire que de toute l'école, il était le plus à l'abri avec Samuel de tout mauvais coup venant d'elle.

– Bon, c'est quoi le programme de l'après-midi ? demanda-t-elle en grignotant deux feuilles de salade. On a cours de métamorphose, non ?

– Avec cet imbécile de Dujardin, dit Scorpius. Il me fait horreur. Quelle idée d'engager un gobelin ! Avec sa sale face d'elfe de maison ratatinée, j'ai envie de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il arrête de nous faire la grimace.

– Il n'est pas chi affreux que cha, dit Al, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

– Ne mange pas la bouche pleine ! Bon sang, Al, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à te comporter en Serpentard ?

– Pardon, fit Al en avalant précipitamment. Mais tu ne devrais pas dire tout ça, Mal. Ce n'est pas très gentil pour le professeur Dujardin.

– En plus, s'il t'entend, il risque de te coller en retenue, dit Mandy en admirant ses longs ongles manucurés.

– Qu'il essaye, grommela Scorpius. Il va voir ce qu'il lui en coûte de coller un Malefoy.

Al s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette que lui avait remise Scorpius et lui fit un grand sourire.

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien que tu ne le penses pas.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

– Arrête de me contredire dans mes élans de mesquinerie, ce n'est pas sérieux. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

– D'un gentil garçon qui essaye de jouer aux durs, dit Mandy avec une pointe de triomphe dans la voix. N'est-ce pas, Goyle ?

Samuel hocha la tête gravement. Il n'avait sans doute rien saisi de la conversation mais qu'importe, Mandy lui avait demandé de confirmer ses dires et il n'était pas du genre à lui désobéir. Pas s'il voulait garder une certaine tranquillité dans sa vie.

– Et voilà. Merci beaucoup, Al. Elle ne me prendra plus jamais au sérieux maintenant quand je parlerai de conquête du monde.

– Elle ne t'a jamais pris au sérieux, dit Al, tout sourires. Sauf peut-être la fois où tu avais menacé Hagrid de lui faire payer son effronterie à cause de son refus de te laisser aller tout seul dans la forêt interdite. Mais comme tu n'as jamais rien fait, ça ne compte pas.

Scorpius se tut. Inutile de dire à Al qu'il avait tenu sa promesse vis-à-vis de cette affaire, cela n'aurait servi qu'à l'inquiéter. En outre, personne ne pouvait rien prouver en l'absence de preuves. Mandy et lui avaient tout nié en bloc et rien de ce qu'avait tenté le corps enseignant n'avait réussi à les incriminer. Officiellement, Hagrid avait fini à Ste Mangouste à cause de ses saletés de Scroutts à pétard.

– Ça ne dit toujours pas ce qu'on fait en métamorphose, dit Mandy. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'on étudierait, cette fois ?

– Il a parlé de tester directement sur nous, dit Scorpius. Il voulait voir si on pouvait trouver notre forme d'Animagus, je crois.

– Cool, fit Samuel. Je serai un ours. Ou un loup. C'est vachement intimidant, un loup.

– C'est ringard, dit Mandy. Tout le monde veut être un loup ou un animal en relation avec sa maison. Helen Truman a essayé de se transformer en serpent et elle a fini en gecko. Non, le mieux, c'est de se laisser porter par la magie. Elle nous changera inévitablement en l'animal qui nous correspond le mieux.

Al ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs.

– C'est vachement profond, ce que tu viens de dire.

– Ça tu peux le dire, bailla Mandy. _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_, page 13. On n'est même pas supposé passer à cette partie du cours aussi vite. C'est un truc fait pour les Sixième année au moins.

– Il n'a jamais parlé de pratique, dit Scorpius. Il voulait qu'on trouve la forme, pas qu'on se transforme.

– Alors c'est encore plus débile. À quoi ça sert ?

– C'est très intéressant, je trouve, dit Al, les yeux brillants. Je me demande ce qu'on va être. Je suis sûr que Scorpius sera quelque chose de très bien et de très noble, comme un dragon ou une licorne.

Mandy et Samuel pouffèrent, tandis que Scorpius, les joues rouges, lui murmurait de se taire. À l'autre bout de la table, les autres élèves les regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute ce que cette partie du groupe maudit de Serpentard avait encore trouvé comme nouvelle lubie du jour.

– Pourquoi le cacher, Scorpinou ? railla Mandy. Cheval à vierge, ça t'irait teeeellement bien. Comme ça, tu pourrais rester tant que tu veux avec ton Al chéri.

– Je trouve que les licornes sont des créatures extraordinaires, fit Al, l'air vexé.

– Au moins autant que les vampires dans les romans à l'eau-de-rose que lit Isabella Duck, fit Mandy avec une grimace. Des trucs tout juste bons à faire rêver les midinettes. Quoique, je nie pas que ça peut être utile dans la composition des baguettes magiques et des potions...

– Désolé d'être une midinette, grogna Al.

Scorpius le serra contre lui tout en jetant un regard glacial en direction de Mandy.

– Ça suffit comme ça. Mandy, tu outrepasses tes droits.

Rien n'allait plus quand Scorpius se mettait à appeler Mandy par son prénom. Le contraire était aussi vrai. Ils avaient tous deux leurs limites qu'il ne fallait pas outrepasser et s'il fallait déclarer une guerre ouverte avec tout ce que cela impliquait, eh bien ! Aux yeux de Scorpius, Al en valait largement la peine.

– Je ne suis pas fâché ! s'écria Al en s'extrayant des bras de Scorpius. Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous deux. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas quand vous vous lancez dans vos petits conflits de pouvoir. Sam, aide-moi !

Samuel secoua la tête, complètement perdu. Il était inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit en matière de négociations entre Scorpius et Mandy : malgré son gabarit, il était plus susceptible de se faire écraser qu'autre chose. Ne restait qu'Al pour essayer d'arranger la situation. Il se mit entre les deux et leur jeta le regard le plus imposant qu'il pût produire, ce qui soit-dit en passant n'était même pas suffisant pour intimider sa petite sœur.

– Si vous vous battez, je... je vais finir par vraiment me fâcher !

Scorpius et Mandy le fixèrent sans mot dire.

– C'est vrai ! Et... je le dirai à vos parents ! Promis !

Le visage de Mandy se crispa en une grimace étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle souriait, mais cela n'avait rien de naturel : c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait écrasé le pied après lui avoir donné un coup de crosse particulièrement violent. Les gens présents à la table des Serpentards retinrent leur souffle : Mandy qui souriait, c'était la fin du monde assurée. Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui la fit cesser tout mouvement suspect. Elle reprit son expression habituelle.

– Par Morgane, Malefoy, retiens ta chose ! s'écria Mandy. Il a failli me faire fondre de niaiserie dans sa... son...

– C'est Al, dit simplement Samuel. Il est toujours comme ça.

– Justement ! Ça devrait être interdit !

Scorpius lui fit une grimace de triomphe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Parkinson ? Pas les couilles pour supporter ma chose ? Oups, c'est vrai, tu n'en as pas. Suis-je distrait.

– La ferme.

Al soupira. Il n'avait certes pas réussi à les faire se comporter en amis, mais au moins la crise potentielle était passée. La plupart des Serpentards, rassurés, s'étaient remis à manger, non sans jeter des coups d'yeux suspicieux en leur direction, juste au cas où. Scorpius lui servit un autre verre de jus de raisin.

– Finis ton plat, dit-il. En fait, quand on y pense, de nous deux, c'est toi qui risques de finir en licorne, Al.

Al ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Les licornes étaient des créatures pures et belles qui assuraient la paix dans le monde. C'était très gentil de la part de Scorpius de dire ça, mais vraiment, Al n'avait rien d'une licorne. Il lui sourit.

– Merci, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense que je suis plutôt comme une souris. Ou un chat. Un chaton. C'est mignon, un chaton.

– Je te le fais pas dire, grommela Mandy en triturant sa salade. Dans le genre boule de poils qui rend gâteux le plus aguerris des sorciers, tu trouves pas mieux.

Scorpius voulut dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps : surgissant brusquement devant lui, une silhouette fine lui coupa la parole en s'asseyant carrément sur ses genoux. Al sourit au nouveau venu tandis que Scorpius, furieux, tentait vainement de le jeter à terre.

– Salut, Kim ! Tu es encore plus en retard que moi, aujourd'hui. Tu as eu beaucoup de choses à faire ?

Kim Zabini, le garçon qui partageait leur dortoir avec Scorpius, lui adressa un sourire goguenard qui fit soupirer plus d'une fille et plus d'un garçon qui regardaient en leur direction. C'est qu'il était populaire, Kim : à quinze ans, le bruit courait qu'il était déjà sorti avec plus de la moitié de la population estudiantine de Poudlard et on parlait même de quelques relations discrètes avec des membres du personnel. Certains, les plus hardis, n'hésitaient pas à le traiter de noms peu flatteurs en privé tout en désirant secrètement faire partie de son carnet d'adresses. En outre, son fan club, l'un des plus actifs de l'école, se composait d'élèves de tous âges et de toutes maisons et la moindre allusion malheureuse à son manque de moralité aurait tôt fait d'attirer leur courroux. Sauf si les médisants s'avéraient être les quatre Serpentards qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent, bien entendu. Scorpius, Al, Mandy et Samuel étaient à part et leur idole elle-même avait décrété que le moindre acte de malveillance en leur encontre se solderait pas son refus définitif d'avoir quelque contact que ce soit avec le ou les coupables.

Scorpius finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Kim en changeant de place avec Al. Déçu, Kim s'assit enfin de manière correcte et se mit en devoir de se servir une assiette de spaghettis.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, Al, le succès... J'avais un rendez-vous avec Martin Hurst.

– Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serdaigles ? fit Mandy. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ses mains ?

Kim haussa les épaules.

– C'est vrai qu'elles sont affreuses, mais il sait si bien s'en servir que je lui pardonne.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

– Tu aurais pu nous éviter les détails.

– Il n'y avait aucun détail dans ce que je viens de dire, sourit Kim. Bien sûr, si j'avais dit qu'il est particulièrement doué avec sa langue et qu'il a les plus belles fesses de tout Serdaigle, là tu aurais pu te plaindre. Ou si j'avais dit comment il m'avait sucé la...

– Tu veux encore des pommes de terre, Goyle ? se hâta de dire Mandy en voyant le visage de Scorpius devenir livide.

– Ne raconte pas tes cochonneries devant Al ! s'écria Scorpius, fou de rage.

Kim ébouriffa les cheveux d'Al en riant, ce qui lui valut un autre regard assassin de la part de Scorpius. Il aurait bien voulu jeter un sort particulièrement malfaisant à Kim mais Al ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tout faire pour se débarrasser de lui à la première occasion. Il avait une autre bonne raison de le détester : depuis quelques temps déjà, Kim avait jeté son dévolu sur Al et sur lui, que ce soit séparément ou en même temps, à la grande hilarité de Mandy. Combien de fois avait-il dû se protéger des assauts lubriques de Kim durant la nuit ! Fort heureusement, Kim ne s'attaquait pas à Al, jugeant sans doute le défi trop insignifiant. Ce qui ne l'empêchait de flirter avec dès que Scorpius était dans les parages, juste pour taquiner ce dernier.

– J'en ai assez de te le répéter, laisse Al tranquille ! Il est trop pur pour tes manœuvres honteuses !

– Tu peux parler, Scorpinou, dit Kim de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours pas sauté dessus, à ton cher Al. Mais si tu veux, je peux arranger ça. Tu sais que je ne suis pas contre les plans à trois...

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Scorpius réussit à lui écraser violemment le pied. Kim fit la grimace mais ne cria pas. Il en avait vu d'autres.

– Hmm, violent, susurra Kim, ravi. Tu sais que j'ai encore les chaînes et le fouet que m'avait offert McNair, si ça te dit...

Mandy fit mine de régurgiter sa nourriture. Al, confus, se tourna vers Kim.

– Pourquoi McNair t'a-t'il offert des chaînes ? C'est bizarre, comme cadeau...

– Finis ton assiette, grommela Scorpius entre les dents. Toi, Zabini, tu la fermes. Si jamais tu ouvres encore ce qui te sert de bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit...

– Hmm, des menaces, c'est excitant...

– _Silencio_, murmura Mandy en sortant discrètement sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

Kim se tint la gorge, scandalisé. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

– Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire et de finir de manger gentiment, fit Mandy, très calme. Les professeurs nous regardent déjà bizarrement et si Malefoy se jette sur toi pour t'étrangler, il n'y aura pas grand chose que je puisse faire.

– Il ne l'étranglera pas, dit Samuel. Connaissant Malefoy, il va plutôt lui jeter un sort. Quelque chose qui lui fera très mal et qui risque d'être permanent.

– Je n'aurais pas pu mieux le dire, fit Scorpius avec un rictus abominable. Tu vois que tu peux être un minimum intelligent quand tu veux, Goyle.

Samuel haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il avait l'habitude de se faire insulter par tout le monde et de la part de Scorpius, c'était plus un trait de caractère qu'un réel acte de malfaisance dirigé. Al fronçait les sourcils de manière confuse.

– Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de lui jeter des sorts comme ça, ça pourrait avoir des effets secondaires sur le long terme...

– J'espère bien, dit Scorpius. Tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ?

Al le fixa intensément pendant une minute... avant de pousser un profond soupir et de tendre une assiette propre. C'était toujours pareil, de toute manière. Londres ne s'était pas construite en un jour et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il changerait le caractère profond de Scorpius. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer chaque jour, encore et encore. En attendant, Kim roulait des yeux de façon grotesque pour demander à Mandy d'annuler son sort et Samuel avait la bouche si pleine de nourriture qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un veau entier. Al sourit à Scorpius.

– Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Je peux avoir un peu de crème anglaise avec ?


End file.
